Celui qui monte le cheval de braise
by Sentinelle
Summary: Peu après son couronnement, Aragorn s'efforce d'instaurer la paix au Gondor, en particulier avec le Harad; mais tous n'ont pas le même objectif. Une attaque menée contre lui va se retourner contre l'un de ses amis. Petites apparitions de Legolas et d'Eowyn. Comme d'habitude: pas de slash, juste de l'amitié, une histoire pas trop "hurt" mais surtout "comfort"!
1. Chapitre 1- Le cadeau

**Chapitre 1**

«-Voilà qui est bien, dit Aragorn en se levant. Je suis heureux que nous soyons enfin parvenus à un accord.

-Je m'en réjouis également, répondit Borlad, le chef de la délégation du Harad. Une nouvelle ère de paix s'ouvre entre nos deux peuples, à présent. »

Aragorn et lui se donnèrent l'accolade en souriant. Les autres personnes qui avaient participé aux pourparlers de ces trois derniers jours -les Haradrims, l'Intendant, le Roi du Rohan et quelques conseillers du Grand Roi- arboraient eux aussi une expression de joie et de soulagement. Les pourparlers avaient été délicats, mais Aragorn, avec toute sa sagesse et sa diplomatie, ainsi que l'aide de ses assistants, avait réussi à satisfaire les deux partis. Même Ulfang, le second de Borlad, qui s'était fréquemment opposé aux concessions que son maître était prêt à faire pour assurer la paix, s'était finalement soumis à ses décisions, quoique pas de gaité de coeur, à ce qu'il semblait.

« -Je vais donner des ordres pour qu'on prépare vos montures, dit Aragorn.

-Je vous remercie, roi Elessar, répondit Borlad. J'aurais aimé demeurer plus longuement ici pour mieux connaître le Gondor, mais le voyage de retour sera long, et il me tarde d'envoyer les premières caravanes de marchands jusqu'à cette cité. On m'a dit que vous-même vous mettriez bientôt en route vers l'Ithilien?

-Oui, en effet: je projette de partir peu de temps après vous, et je séjournerai quelques temps chez l'Intendant. Eomer-roi viendra également avec nous pour visiter sa soeur. »

Aragorn n'en dit rien au Haradrim, mais il attendait avec impatience de chevaucher tranquillement en compagnie de ses amis, puis de profiter du calme de l'Ithilien, loin du protocole et des charges qui le pressaient à Minas Tirith. Cette pause ne durerait qu'une dizaine de jours, mais elle serait la très bienvenue!

Tandis que les Haradrims regagnaient leurs quartiers, Eomer saisit le bras d'Aragorn.

« -En attendant que nos hôtes soient prêts à partir, viendriez-vous avec moi, pour vous changer un peu les idées?

-Je suppose que vous allez me proposer un petit galop dans le Pelennor, répondit Aragorn en souriant. C'est une excellent idée. Mais il me semble que vous me dissimulez quelque chose…

-Descendons, et vous comprendrez, dit Eomer d'un air mystérieux.

-Je vais rester ici, et je vous ferai prévenir quand Kahn et son escorte seront prêts, dit Faramir. Il se trouve qu'Eomer-roi m'a déjà mis dans la confidence, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire quand Aragorn commença à protester. Cela devrait vous plaire! »

Non loin des écuries, l'écuyer d'Eomer les attendait avec Piedardent, et un cheval bai. Et quel cheval! Sa riche robe sombre, moirée de pourpre, semblait miroiter dans les premières lueurs matinales comme une braise prête à s'enflammer. Il semblait jeune encore, mais portait haut sa tête, déjà empli de la vigueur et de la fougue qui caractérisaient les chevaux du Rohan.

Eomer s'approcha, prit les rênes et les tendit à Aragorn.

« Il est à vous, mon ami, dit-il. J'ai fini de le débourrer le mois dernier, et je l'ai amené avec moi depuis Edoras. Si vous avez l'intention de voyager aux quatre coins de votre royaume, il vous faut une monture rompue aux longues pistes! »

Saisi de surprise et d'émotion, Aragorn se rapprocha du cheval en balbutiant tant bien que mal des remerciements à Eomer. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de sa nouvelle monture: bien découplée, les membres fins et le regard expressif, elle se laissa inspecter et flatter l'encolure, faisant tranquillement connaissance avec Aragorn à la manière des chevaux.

«-Il ne lui manque qu'un nom, dit Eomer. Je souhaitais vous laisser le soin de le choisir.

-_Rohmeldo_, répondit Aragorn, presque sans réfléchir. Le-cheval-de-l'ami. »

**A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2- L'attaque

**Chapitre 2**

La petite heure de chevauchée passa trop vite. Monté sur Piedardent, Eomer ne s'éloigna guère d'Aragorn, le conseillant fréquemment sur ses appuis et l'utilisation de ses rênes: il était bon cavalier, et Rohmeldo était fin et intelligent, mais il avait encore à apprendre de nombreuses choses, dont la manière de chevaucher des Gondorrims.

Quand un garde envoyé par Faramir vint les trouver, ils rentrèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries, puis revêtirent rapidement leurs habits de cérémonie, qu'ils avaient échangé contre des vêtements plus confortables pour monter à cheval. Ils en profitèrent pour vérifier que les chevaux de la délégation du Harad étaient prêts au départ.

Ils rencontrèrent Faramir et les Haradrims à l'entrée de la Citadelle. Selon la coutume, ils partagèrent ensemble du pain et de l'hydromel, qu'ils consommèrent debout. Puis Ulfang et quelques serviteurs allèrent chercher les chevaux dans les écuries; après une dernière assurance de son amitié envers le Gondor et ses alliés, Borlad tourna bride et s'en fut vers la Porte avec son escorte.

« Ce jour est heureux, dit Aragorn. Et maintenant, allons nous-mêmes nous préparer! »

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau aux écuries, chargés de leurs quelques bagages. La demeure de l'Intendant se situait dans l'Emyn Arnen, à cinq lieues de la Cité, et ils avaient l'intention d'arriver un peu avant le coucher du soleil.

«-Je vous en prie, monseigneur, dit Faramir à Aragorn, laissez-moi voir votre cheval de plus près avant notre départ! Je l'ai à peine entrevu lors de l'arrivée d'Eomer, et guère davantage tout à l'heure, quand les Haradrims sont venus prendre leurs montures: ils vous avaient observés du haut de la Citadelle et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Une fois ici, ils se sont tous attroupés autour de lui, s'extasiant sur sa beauté et sa vigueur.

-S'il a souffert sans broncher la présence d'une foule enthousiaste, je pense qu'il aura assez de patience avec vous, répondit Aragorn en souriant. En revanche, Eomer, cela vous ennuierait-il de monter Rohmeldo? J'ai promis à Faramir d'amener Roheryn en Ithilien, pour saillir l'une de ses juments.

-Bien sûr, répondit Eomer. Cela me permettra de lui apprendre à cheminer au milieu des plaines de l'Ithilien, bien différentes de celles du Rohan. Je vais laisser Piedardent ici; l'une de ses jambe était un peu enflée quand je suis arrivé, et même s'il va mieux, je préfère lui épargner tout voyage pour l'instant.»

Tandis que Faramir admirait Rohmeldo en compagnie d'Eomer, Aragorn inspecta rapidement les affaires que les palefreniers avaient préparées pour eux en même temps que celles des Haradrims: sur les selles étaient suspendus un licol, quelques provisions, et une gourde d'eau. Rien d'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire: après de nombreuses discussions, il avait enfin convaincu ses serviteurs qu'ayant longtemps vécu de manière sobre, il n'avait pas besoin de tout un attirail de confort inutile. Non plus d'une escorte: les routes étaient sûres, à présent, et si Aragorn portait son épée (tout comme Faramir et Eomer), ce n'était guère qu'en prévision des entraînements qu'ils souhaitaient partager en Ithilien.

Ils partirent peu de temps après. Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint le zénith. Ils se sentaient fatigués -les pourparlers avaient commencé un peu avant l'aube- mais un étrange sentiment de bonheur montait en eux. Laissant leurs chevaux marcher à leur rythme, ils cheminèrent sans hâte, plongés dans des discussions qui leur firent bientôt oublier la pénibilité de la diplomatie qu'ils avaient effectuée. Par moments, Eomer s'éloignait un peu de la route, laissant Rohmeldo renifler avec curiosité les plantes qui lui étaient inconnues.

« Si vous le laissez faire ainsi, Eomer-roi, il connaîtra bientôt les plantes aussi bien que son nouveau maître! » dit Faramir.

Eomer se rapprocha en riant.

« Je ne pense pas que le Gardien des Maison de Guérison l'accepterait comme apprenti, hélas! Mais voici autre chose qui sera sûrement plus utile. »

Il décrocha la gourde de sa selle et tapota l'encolure de Rohmeldo avec la jointure de ses doigts. Le cheval tourna vers lui son long cou et écarta les lèvres. D'un geste adroit, Eomer inclina la gourde pour le faire boire, et à peine quelques gouttes atterrirent par terre.

«-C'est curieux, je n'avais jamais remarqué que les Rohirrims agissaient ainsi! s'exclama Aragorn. Sera-t-il capable de faire de même, quand je le monterai?

-Sûrement, mon ami. Nous apprenons cela à tous nos chevaux, ce qui permet de gagner du temps lors des voyages, quand la seule eau disponible est celle de nos gourdes et que nous ne souhaitons pas perdre de temps en nous arrêtant. »

Il but à son tour une longue gorgée; en ce début de printemps, la journée était étonnamment chaude.

Les hauteurs de l'Emyn Arnen se profilaient devant eux quand ils approchèrent de l'Anduin. Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants quand le soleil avait atteint le zénith, pour prendre quelque nourriture et laisser les chevaux paître dans l'herbe haute. Eomer était devenu étrangement pensif et silencieux.

«-Seriez-vous malade, Eomer? demanda Aragorn. Vous semblez étrangement las.

-Ce n'est rien, mon ami, répondit le Rohirrim en s'efforçant de sourire. Je suis peu habitué aux pourparlers, et ces derniers jours ont été plus éprouvants pour moi que de longues chevauchées! »

Le bruit de l'Anduin se fit de plus en plus fort, et ils atteignirent enfin un large pont de pierres; il avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant des années, mais à présent que l'Intendant habitait dans l'Emyn Arnen, il avait été diligemment reconstruit pour faciliter les échanges avec Minas Tirith.

Les sabots des chevaux résonnèrent sourdement sur les dalles, quand soudain Roheryn, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta et agita nerveusement la tête. Presqu'aussitôt, des cris jaillirent des fourrés de chaque côté du pont, et des formes encapuchonnées se précipitèrent vers eux, brandissant des épées et des bâtons.

Faramir dégaina et se serra contre Aragorn, empêchant les assaillants de l'approcher; mais ceux-ci semblaient principalement s'acharner sur Eomer, qu'ils avaient réussi à encercler.

Aragorn remarqua que les coups d'épée du Rohirrim étaient lents et lourds; mais il semblait que ses assaillants, plutôt que de profiter de cette étrange faiblesse pour lui infliger une blessure, tentaient de se saisir de lui. Ils s'agrippaient à ses jambes, et à la crinière et aux rênes de Rohmeldo, qui se tournait de part et d'autre, terrorisé.

Et soudain, Aragorn ne crut pas la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Sur un brusque cabrement de Rohmeldo, Eomer vida les étriers et s'effondra au sol.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 3- Les Elfes

**Chapitre 3**

Avec un cri, Faramir s'élança en avant. Il s'arrêta juste au-dessus du corps inanimé de son beau-frère, et ses coups redoublèrent de vigueur.

Le comportement de ses ennemis changea alors: ils ne frappèrent plus pour déséquilibrer ou pour assommer, mais pour tuer. D'autres, qu'Eomer avait désarmés ou blessés, tentaient de se glisser de côté pour agripper le Rohirrim, mais Aragorn les en empêcha.

Les deux hommes sentaient la fatigue monter peu à peu dans leurs membres; mais leurs assaillants étaient encore nombreux, et combattaient férocement. Soudain, une clair sonnerie de cor retentit. Des silhouettes se profilèrent entre les arbres, avançant vers eux à vive allure, menées par un cavalier dont les longs cheveux blonds flottaient au vent comme un étendard.

Devant leur colère, les assaillants ne tinrent pas longtemps; bientôt, ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent à travers les hautes broussailles, poursuivis par les Elfes.

Faramir poussa son cheval pour les poursuivre, mais le retint quand il vit qu'Aragorn s'agenouillait près d'Eomer. Rohmeldo avait disparu.

Le Rohirrim était couché sur le flanc, le visage dissimulé sous sa longue chevelure. Aragorn ne le déplaça pas, mais commença à palper précautionneusement sa tête et ses membres. Faramir le regarda faire, tandis que le chef des Elfes s'approchait.

« -Heureuse rencontre, prince Legolas, dit Faramir. Ce fut une chance que vous ayez été près d'ici.

-Nous faisions route vers le Sud quand nous avons entendu un bruit de combat; mais il semblerait que nous soyons arrivés un peu tard, répondit l'Elfe en se penchant vers Aragorn. Comment va-t-il?

-Hormis quelques côtes contuses à cause de sa chute, il n'est pas blessé, répondit Aragorn. Mais il est glacé, et il respire à peine. J'ignore totalement ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état.

-Ma demeure n'est plus qu'à une demie-lieue d'ici, dit Faramir. Pourrons-nous le transporter jusque là?

-Avec toutes les précautions possibles, oui », répondit Aragorn en ôtant son manteau pour en envelopper Eomer.

Non sans peine, ils soulevèrent le grand corps inerte et l'installèrent sur le cheval d'Aragorn, qu'il avait fait s'agenouiller. Quelques Elfes revinrent pendant ce temps; Legolas en envoya un prévenir Eowyn de leur arrivée.

La fin de leur voyage leur sembla interminable: Aragorn n'osait hâter le pas, de peur d'aggraver la blessure d'Eomer. Quant à Faramir, malgré la présence des Elfes, il était déchiré entre son désir de galoper vivement jusqu'à chez lui pour hâter les préparatifs, et la nécessité de rester aux côtés des Rois pour les protéger d'une éventuelle deuxième attaque.

Il ne se passa rien, cependant; ils finirent par déboucher sur une vaste étendue d'herbe, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une belle et imposante demeure de pierre. Eowyn se tenait sur le seuil, en compagnie de deux gardes, qui aidèrent Aragorn à descendre Eomer de Roheryn.

Eowyn était très pâle, mais ferme.

« La chambre préparée pour lui n'est pas loin, dit-elle. J'ai demandé qu'on y allume un feu et qu'on y amène toutes les simples que nous possédons. »

Elle marcha devant et les mena le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une chambre d'hôte; les gardes déposèrent doucement Eomer dans le lit profond et se retirèrent silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce, laissant Aragorn examiner Eomer plus en détails. Faramir entoura du bras les épaules de sa femme dans un geste de réconfort. Quant à Legolas, il sortit dehors pour attendre le restant de ses soldats.

Aragorn posa une main sur le front d'Eomer et ferma les yeux. Après un instant, il soupira.

« -Une grande lassitude s'est emparée de lui, dit-il. Mais je suis incapable de savoir comment cela a pu se produire aussi brutalement. Il était sain et vigoureux quand nous sommes partis de Minas Tirith!

-Cela pourrait-il être du fait de l'Ennemi, monseigneur? demanda Faramir. On raconte que, malgré sa défaite, certains de ses sortilèges ont encore cours. »

Du bout des doigts, Aragorn ôta pensivement une mèche blonde du front froid.

«-C'est possible. Mais je ne puis en avoir l'assurance, ni savoir comment susciter sa guérison.

-Mon coeur me dit que cela est lié à l'attaque de toute à l'heure, dit Faramir. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que nos assaillants visaient spécialement Eomer, et qu'ils semblaient ne pas vouloir le tuer, contrairement à nous?

-Vous avez peut-être raison; mais c'est une énigme qui dépasse notre entendement actuel. Efforçons-nous déjà de faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir… »

Avec l'aide de Faramir, il enleva la tunique d'Eomer, puis prépara un emplâtre d'argile, qu'il appliqua sur les côtes fêlées. Eomer n'eut aucune réaction. Sous sa peau cuivrée par le soleil se devinait une inquiétante pâleur, et il était froid au toucher. Au dehors, le soleil se coucha dans un flamboiement somptueux.

Eowyn, qui avait quitté la pièce, revint avec des couvertures supplémentaires, et une sorte de petit paravent de bois, qu'elle déposa devant le feu.

« Cela permettra de faire chauffer les couvertures », dit-elle.

Puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire pour s'occuper, elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de son frère et lui prit la main en murmurant des paroles en rohirric. Aragorn eut le coeur serré, et se reprochait d'être si impuissant. Mais s'il ignorait où l'esprit d'Eomer était en train de vagabonder, il était incapable de le rejoindre pour le ramener à la lumière…

Il fut soudain tiré de ses réflexions par un battement de sabots.

Faramir se précipita vers la porte, craignant un nouveau danger. Aragorn jeta un coup d'oeil vers Eomer, hésitant à le laisser, mais il quitta à son tour vivement la pièce quand il entendit la voix claire des arrivants.

Devant le seuil de la maison se tenait une dizaine d'Elfes à cheval. L'un d'eux tenait les rênes de Rohmeldo. Ils étaient en discussion avec Legolas, parlant rapidement, dans leur dialecte.

Enfin, Legolas se retourna vers les deux Hommes.

« Les derniers soldats sont rentrés, porteurs de nouvelles. Vos attaquants ont tous été tués. C'étaient des Hommes du Sud, de cruels Haradrims. L'un d'eux portait une missive, dont l'état nous a laissé supposer qu'il avait été apporté par un oiseau messager, comme en utilisent souvent les Hommes du Sud. Le voici. »

Il tendit un petit morceau de parchemin, à Aragorn, qui lut pour Faramir: « Celui qui monte le cheval de braise. »

**A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 4- Réflexions

**Chapitre 4**

«-Cette attaque vous était destinée, monseigneur! s'exclama Faramir. Je vois clair en leur jeu, à présent. Ils voulaient vous capturer.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils cela, au lieu de vous tuer? demanda Legolas.

-Un dirigeant se remplace assez aisément, dit Aragorn. Mais un otage est le meilleur des moyens pour asservir un peuple.

-En effet, si cela vous arrivait, je n'aurais guère le coeur de refuser leurs ordres, monseigneur, murmura pensivement Faramir. Mais le fait d'avoir échangé votre monture avec Eomer-roi a dévié leur attaque. Pensez-vous que Borlad ait comploté contre vous? A mes yeux, sa volonté de paix était totale et sincère.

-Mes yeux ont vu comme les vôtres, dit Aragorn. Borlad n'a rien à voir avec ces évènements. En revanche, certains de ses hommes étaient loin de partager son opinion.

-Vous pensez qu'Ulfang aurait été capable d'une telle traîtrise? dit Faramir. Oui, ce serait tout à fait possible…

-Il reste encore une chose à éclaircir, dit Aragorn. J'ai remarqué que, peu avant l'attaque, Eomer a été pris d'une soudaine fatigue, qui l'a empêché de combattre avec toute sa puissance, et dont il est encore l'objet. Nos attaquants ont certainement souhaité affaiblir leur proie pour rendre sa capture plus facile; et ils ont heureusement compté sans votre aide inattendue, Legolas. Il faut savoir comment ils ont réussi à mettre Eomer dans un tel état. »

Il se tourna vers le groupe d'Elfes. Rohmeldo se tenait près d'eux, la tête basse, l'air presque contrit.

« Il a été retrouvé non loin d'ici, vagabondant follement parmi les rochers, dit Legolas. Il semblait sous le joug d'une violente terreur, mais de douces paroles ont suffi à l'apaiser. »

Aragorn commença à décrocher les quelques affaires de la selle et les inspecta soigneusement. La selle elle-même était lisse et de couleur homogène, de même que les rênes et le licol. La nourriture avait le même aspect que la leur. Il ouvrit la gourde et en huma le contenu, mais ne décela rien de suspect.

Il était en train de la vider par terre pour en évaluer la couleur quand Legolas poussa un cri.

« Ne touchez pas à l'eau! »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, et il recula vivement.

« Quelque chose de mauvais y est caché. N'y touchez pas! »

**A suivre**


	5. Chapitre 5- La main du Roi

**Chapitre 5**

Aragorn posa lentement la gourde au sol, puis s'écarta comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.

«-Elle est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, dit Legolas d'une voix mal assurée. Il me semble qu'elle ait soif de la force des hommes, et de la joie des bêtes.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce poison, dit Faramir. Sans odeur, ni couleur, ni saveur; utilisé depuis des siècles par les gens du Sud. Il épuise les hommes et rend folles les bêtes qui le boivent. En revanche, il est fort rare, et il est difficile de s'en procurer pour plus d'une personne à la fois.

-Un Homme de la suite de Borlad aura eu toute possibilité de le verser discrètement dans la gourde pendant qu'ils étaient dans les écuries, ayant repéré que Rohmeldo serait ma monture, dit Aragorn. Et un oiseau messager aura facilement pu passer inaperçu au milieu de tous ceux qui survolent Minas Tirith et ses environs. Maintenant que je sais quel maléfice retient Eomer dans ses rets, je vais pouvoir l'en libérer», ajouta-t-il d'un air déterminé.

Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Eomer, Eowyn étendait une couverture sur lui.

«-Il est très faible, monseigneur, dit-elle à Aragorn d'une voix tremblante. Que pouvons-nous faire de plus?

-Rassurez-vous, Eowyn, répondit Aragorn d'une voix douce. A présent que je sais comment agir, votre frère va recouvrer ses forces. Mais à son réveil, il faudrait lui donner quelque chose à manger.

-Je vais donner des ordres en ce sens, répondit Eowyn, encore soucieuse malgré les paroles d'Aragorn.

-N'ayez crainte, bien-aimée, dit Faramir avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Notre Roi nous a tirés jadis de l'ombre, vous et moi, et il fera de même à présent. »

Une fois Eowyn sortie après un dernier regard vers son frère, Aragorn s'agenouilla au chevet d'Eomer et lui prit la main.

« Faramir, vous tiendriez-vous auprès de moi? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai encore jamais lutté contre ce sortilège, et il se peut que je défaille après l'avoir vaincu. »

Faramir obéit, mais sembla préoccupé.

« Cela vous serait-il donc arrivé quand vous vous êtes occupé de moi, monseigneur? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, rassurez-vous! dit vivement Aragorn en souriant. Mais j'avais de l'athelas alors, et l'Elessar ornait ma poitrine. Je puis agir sans ces aides; cela sera juste un peu plus fatigant.

-Moi aussi, je vous aiderai comme je le pourrai, mellon nîn », dit Legolas, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Aragorn hocha la tête, puis son visage redevint grave quand il posa sa deuxième main sur le front d'Eomer. Il ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa. Legolas commença à aller et venir autour du lit, chantant doucement à mi-voix; et tandis qu'il chantait, il sembla à Faramir que l'air s'emplissait de vigueur, riche et chaud, comme si l'été avait soudain paru dans la pièce.

Malgré cette aide, Aragorn vacilla plusieurs fois; enfin, sa main quitta le front d'Eomer, et il tomba en arrière, rattrapé par les bras attentifs et inquiets de Faramir.

« C'est passé, haleta-t-il. Le mal est brisé. »

Aidé de Faramir, il se leva péniblement, serrant toujours la main d'Eomer dans la sienne. Il hocha la tête vers Legolas, qui chantait toujours, et la mélodie cessa.

Un sourire traversa le visage fatigué d'Aragorn tandis qu'il se penchait vers Eomer, dont la respiration était désormais plus profonde, et le visage moins gris.

« Eveillez-vous, à présent », murmura-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du Rohirrim.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapitre 6- Guérison

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Eomer reprit conscience, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Il perçut vaguement des personnes autour de lui, et la mémoire lui revint brusquement.

Ils étaient attaqués. Il était tombé de cheval -comment?- mais il devait se relever et combattre. Tout de suite.

Il leva la tête, mais une main arrêta son mouvement en se posant sur son front.

« Tout va bien, mon ami », fit la voix d'Aragorn.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il ne pouvait rester ainsi, allongé, pris d'une fatigue qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et essaya de s'asseoir en s'appuyant sur les coudes.

Deux choses survinrent simultanément: deux mains se plaquèrent contre ses épaules, tandis qu'une violent douleur lui poignardait le côté. Il réprima un gémissement.

« Paix, Eomer, reprit la voix d'Aragorn, à présent plus autoritaire. Vous sortez d'un dur combat. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

Il céda sous l'emprise de la voix, des mains, et de la douleur. Sans même réussir à ouvrir les yeux, il se rallongea, soudain couvert de sueur et la respiration précipitée, comme s'il venait en effet de lutter contre un puissant ennemi. Un souvenir revint flotter devant ses yeux -ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve?-: il se défendait de toutes ses forces, mais en vain, contre une puissante ombre venue pour le dévorer; et Aragorn s'était interposé entre eux, ordonnant à l'ombre de repartir d'où elle venait.

Quelque chose de doux essuya délicatement son visage et sa poitrine moites, puis il sentit un poids chaud le recouvrir jusqu'aux épaules. La douleur finit par disparaître, et il sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

Faramir prit doucement le bras d'Aragorn et le guida vers un fauteuil, dans lequel le Roi se laissa tomber avec un soupir. La tête lui tournait. Il était heureux d'avoir reçu l'aide de Legolas, qui avait quitté discrètement la pièce après avoir rempli son rôle.

« Buvez, monseigneur », fit la voix de Faramir près de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux; Faramir lui tendait un verre de vin, le regard empli de sollicitude. Il essaya de sourire.

« Je vous remercie, Faramir. Ne craignez rien! Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue. Je serai entièrement remis avant demain matin. »

Il sirota avec plaisir la boisson forte, qui le réconforta presque autant que la présence de ses amis. Il regarda son Intendant appeler l'un des gardes et lui donner un message pour Eowyn, et le sommeil le prit là.

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7- Réveil

**Chapitre 7**

Faramir était en train d'étendre une couverture chauffée devant le feu sur Eomer, quand soudain le Rohirrim remua; il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et son regard se fixa sur Faramir.

«-Aragorn… indemne?… articula-t-il avec effort.

-Oui, il n'a pas été blessé », répondit Faramir.

Le soulagement détendit d'un coup les traits d'Eomer, et il ferma les yeux. Mais, après quelques instants, il les ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.

« -Vous?…

-Moi non plus, je n'ai rien », dit l'Intendant en retenant un sourire.

Puis il devint plus sérieux, se demandant comment présenter les choses.

« Il serait bon que vous essayiez de manger, Eomer », dit-il doucement.

Avec le plus de tact possible, il essaya d'ignorer la main du Rohirrim qui s'éleva un peu, puis retomba lourdement; ainsi que l'expression mi de frustration, mi de honte qui apparut sur le visage d'Eomer. Il glissa doucement une main sous sa tête et porta à ses lèvres le bouillon qu'Eowyn avait apporté -elle avait insisté pour rester un peu auprès de son frère, mais il était très tard, et elle avait finalement accepté de se retirer dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

A son soulagement, Eomer se laissa faire; mais il s'arrêta après quelques pénibles gorgées, épuisé. Faramir lança avec inquiétude un coup d'oeil vers Aragorn. Il sembla que le Roi s'était réveillé, car il les regardait, et hocha la tête avec un regard bienveillant.

« Ce n'est pas grave », murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Il sembla qu'Eomer l'entendit tout de même, car il tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« Aragorn?… »

L'interpellé se leva et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

«-Comment vous sentez-vous, mon ami?

-Que s'est-il passé? » demanda Eomer sans répondre à la question.

Aragorn prit la main du Rohirrim dans la sienne. Elle était moins froide, et il sentait ses forces revenir.

«-Certains Haradrims, voulant faire échouer les processus de paix, vous ont jeté un sortilège par le biais de l'eau de votre gourde, dit-il. Ce complot ne visait que moi; mais notre échange de chevaux a malheureusement aussi échangé nos places.

-C'est mieux ainsi, murmura Eomer.

-Comment cela? » demanda Aragorn, soudain alarmé.

Eomer ferma les yeux et essaya de sourire.

« Si vous étiez à ma place, et moi à la vôtre, vous auriez eu bien peu de chances de vous réveiller… »

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que l'émotion, mal maîtrisée à cause de sa fatigue actuelle, lui fit subitement venir les larmes aux yeux. D'un mouvement impulsif, il se pencha vers Eomer et lui baisa le front. Le Rohirrim ne réagit pas, déjà sous l'emprise du sommeil.

En le voyant agir ainsi, Faramir, occupé à ranimer le feu, suspendit ses mouvements. Bien que ce geste fût habituel dans les traditions du Gondor, il n'avait jamais vu le Roi l'effectuer. Il lui sembla que cette attitude lui en apprenait davantage sur le Roi que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici: puissance, compassion, main guérisseuse et virile affection.

Sentant son regard posé sur lui, Aragorn se retourna en souriant.

« J'ai pris l'habitude de faire cela pour chacune des personnes que j'ai soignées, pour leur faire oublier l'humiliation de leur faiblesse, et les assurer de mon amitié », dit-il.

Faramir ne répondit rien. Un étrange regret monta en lui: celui de ne pas se souvenir de ce que le Roi avait fait pour lui. Percevoir ainsi son amitié, cela devait être une expérience merveilleuse! Mais peut-être Aragorn attendait-il que ses patients soient endormis pour les gratifier d'un tel geste…

Aragorn se leva d'un geste lourd.

«-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Faramir, je vais dormir un peu.

-Votre chambre est prête, monseigneur, dit Faramir.

-Je vous remercie, mais je resterai ici; Eomer est sans doute hors de danger, à présent, mais je voudrais tout de même m'en assurer. »

Il s'assit sur le divan, près du feu, et ôta ses bottes; puis il s'étendit et ferma les yeux.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapitre 8- Eowyn

**Chapitre 8**

Le reste de la nuit se déroula lentement, sans alertes. Faramir alla saluer les Elfes, qui ne pouvaient retarder leur périple vers le Sud, puis se tint au chevet d'Eomer, posant fréquemment une main sur son front et surveillant sa paisible et profonde respiration. Plusieurs fois, il se leva pour étendre des couvertures chaudes sur le Rohirrim -et aussi sur Aragorn, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il trouvait un étrange bonheur à veiller ainsi sur les deux hommes, confiants en sa vigilance.

Eomer et Aragorn se réveillèrent ensemble, aux premiers chants des oiseaux.

Tandis qu'Aragorn examinait le côté d'Eomer, Faramir s'éclipsa pour aller leur chercher à manger. Il sembla que quelqu'un y avait songé avant lui: il était en chemin vers les cuisines quand il rencontra Eowyn, portant un plateau presque surchargé.

«-Bien-aimée, vous devriez préserver vos forces, s'écria-t-il en lui arrachant presque le plateau des mains.

-Cessez de vous comporter comme si j'étais malade, je vous prie », protesta-t-elle, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Eomer était à moitié assis dans son lit, soutenu par des oreillers, écoutant Aragorn qui lui finissait de lui narrer leurs péripéties. Il semblait encore trop fatigué pour bouger, mais son regard était alerte et bien éveillé. Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, et son visage encore pâle s'illumina d'un sourire.

« Eowyn! Ma chère soeur! s'écria-t-il d'une voix étrangement faible pour sa stature. Comme je regrette de t'avoir causé de l'inquiétude… »

Eowyn posa vivement le plateau sur une table et courut se serrer contre lui. Il réussit à lever un bras pour l'entourer mollement autour de ses épaules. Puis, épuisé, il desserra son étreinte et se rallongea.

« Nous allons vous laisser, dit Aragorn qui s'était levé. Faramir et moi devons discuter des mesures à prendre envers les Haradrims. »

Il saisit un bol du plateau, en inspecta le contenu, et le posa sur la table en souriant.

«-C'est une bonne idée d'en avoir apporté, Eowyn. S'il réussissait à en manger un peu, cela l'aiderait à recouvrer ses forces.

-Je l'ai amené pour ce but, monseigneur », répondit Eowyn.

Aragorn et Faramir sortirent en emportant le plateau, laissant un peu d'intimité au frère et à la soeur.

«-Votre femme ne mangera-t-elle donc rien, Faramir? demanda le Roi.

-Malheureusement, elle est plutôt indisposée, ces temps-ci, répondit Faramir. La moindre nourriture lui soulève le coeur, et elle doit se faire violence pour manger suffisamment pour pouvoir continuer ses activités. »

Aragorn eut un sourire et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Faramir.

« -Cela arrive fréquemment, dit-il. Eowyn souffre-t-elle d'autres désagréments dus à son état?

-Non, monseigneur, répondit Faramir, surpris. Vous aurait-elle donc mis au courant? Nous avions prévu de ne l'annoncer que dans quelques semaines…

-Eowyn n'a pas trahi ce secret volontairement, dit Aragorn avec un rire. Mais l'oeil d'un guérisseur décèle davantage que ce qui est dit. En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur mon silence! »

Il fit un détour par sa chambre pour aller chercher une petite sacoche, où il conservait toujours quelques plantes. Il en tendit un brin à Faramir.

« Ceci vient des lointains Monts Brumeux. Vous pourrez le mettre sous l'oreiller d'Eowyn cela la soulagera, et nous pourrons sans inquiétude nous réjouir de votre joie. »

Ils déjeunèrent dans les appartements de Faramir, puis discutèrent longuement sur la conduite à tenir envers les Haradrims: accuser l'un d'eux risquait de rallumer les vieilles rancoeurs entre le Harad et le Gondor, et il fallait user de toute la finesse possible. Aragorn fut heureux de recevoir l'aide de Faramir: le jeune homme était à la fois avisé et fort versé dans les usages diplomatiques. Cependant, après deux heures de réflexion, Aragorn observa que la fatigue commençait à le submerger.

«-Vous devriez allez dormi, mon ami, dit-il d'un ton bienveillant. Vous avez veillé toute la nuit, après une journée éprouvante, et vous avez encore eu le courage de me gratifier de vos conseils.

-Je vous remercie, monseigneur, mais il reste encore de nombreux détails à régler… » protesta Faramir, malgré son indubitable lassitude.

Aragorn changea de tactique, et tenta de prendre un ton solennel.

« En tant que Roi du Gondor, je vous ordonne, seigneur Intendant, d'aller reprendre des forces. »

Faramir sourit et se leva, vaincu. En trébuchant de fatigue, il se rendit dans sa chambre, attenante au bureau, suivi de près par Aragorn.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, et glissa la plante donnée par Aragorn sous l'oreiller d'Eowyn, d'un geste tendre qui émut Aragorn. Puis il s'allongea en réprimant un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'Aragorn rabattait les couvertures sur lui.

Sur le point de s'endormir, le jeune homme crut sentir un souffle chaud contre ses cheveux, et un baiser lui frôler le front…

**A suivre**


End file.
